In search to restore the scepter (Request)
by PK993
Summary: Disclaimer: OC does not belong to me. Serenity and Elena get into an adventure to restore the scepter of night in other to save Shuriki.


Serenity sighed as she saw the doctors pass by, unable to heal her sick mother. Esteban and the family were getting desperate, Shuriki was getting worse each time and there was nothing they could do. Suddenly an old Northern Island alchemist walked through the room, he was the last doctor left.

"You are our only hope," Esteban said as he held tight his wife's pale hand. The doctor surrounded the ill woman, he frowned as he held her pulse. "Is something wrong?"

"Her pulse is fine." The old doctor said before taking some herbs and potions into a bowl. His actions seemed suspicious, the guards prepared their swords. The old doctor did not care and continue with his task. "Patience, boys. I'm not going to harm her."

After he was done, he carefully slipped the mixture through Shuriki's lips. She swallowed everything before beginning to cough smoke, then she coughed a skull made of smoke. The guards took their swords before the captain of the guards himself stopped them.

"Just like I suspected." The old doctor said as he turned to the family and sighed. "The Dutchess is under the effect of la soñadora."

"You mean the flower that was burn days before Shuriki getting ill?" Elena asked in horror as the old doctor nodded in response. "But how? That dangerous flower wasn't able to grow."

"The flower wasn't able to grow back, but when it was burned it acted like a disease to the Northern Islanders. In this case, the dutches." The doctor sighed before handing her a magical clock. " There is a cure, the dragonfly rose from our land. Sadly it isn't the season of its growth."

"Wait," Serenity gasped before running out of the room. After she returned the took the jewel, which was the only reminder of the scepter of night. "According to the books, this night jewel was made with dragonfly roses."

"And," Mateo said as he showed the papers of his codex maru, which were stolen by the evil malvago Fiero. He showed one of the scepter's abilities. "The scepter contains the ability to cure diseases caused by dark magic like the soñadora."

"But the scepter of night was destroyed after I battled Shuriki in Buena Vista." Elena sighed before Serenity narrowed her eyes thinking in some idea to solve the problem.

"Is there a way that we can create another scepter?" Serenity asked before Mateo began to search before turning to the girl with a smile.

"There is a way." Mateo cried in excitement. "You'll need silver from the mountain that touches the moon, powder of a moon fairy magic, rings made in dark fire, and also you'll need to find a dark mage to built up the scepter."

"I'm going to search for the materials and bring back the restored scepter." Serenity said as her parents gasped. "It is the only way to save mom from a deep eternal sleep."

"Bring someone to help you." Shuriki coughed as Esteban pull her closer to him.

"I'll bring Elena." Serenity smiled as she held her cousin's hand.

"We have three days to bring back the full scepter," Elena said watching the magical clock.

Serenity and Elena ´prepared themselves for the search to restore the scepter of night. Serenity took the only remain of the scepter and said goodbye to her parents bowing that she'll be back with the complete scepter before time. The girls flight away starting they search.

"Any idea of a mountain that touches the moon?"Serenity asked Elena as both surrounders Avalor's mountains. Elena shook her head in response as Serenity sighed in response.

"Wait a minute," Skyler said as he turned to see a mountain that seemed to touch the sun. "Mount Calavera is the only mountain of Avalor that seems to touch the sun and also the moon at night."

"You are right, Skyler." Elena cried as she turned to Serenity with a smile. "Take us there, we have no time to waste."

Skyler and Luna led the girls to Mount Calavera. The girls began to search silver around it until they spent hours with no successful results. Almost giving up, Serenity found a skull-shaped cave where the silver ways laying around.

"We finally found it. " Serenity smiled as she grabbed some pieces before a hand grabbed her. It was a skeleton!

"Give that silver back." The skeleton hissed just before Elena blasted him with her scepter. Suddenly more skeletons arrived and seized them.

"They got our things." Elena sighed as the Skeletons prepared a fire to burn down their prisoners. " We better find a way to escape and take the silver."

"Hey." Serenity cried calling the attention of the skeletons, who hissed in response. "We are sorry. We didn't intend to steal your silver, we didn't even know it was yours. I was just trying to save my mother from sleep eternally until she dies."

"Save mother?" The skeletons wondered before muttering with one another before freeing the girls and offering some of their silver. "No thieves, rescuers. Take this for saving mother."

"Thank you," Elena said as she picked up the silver and returned the stuff to her cousin. "We are so sorry for this miss understanding." The skeletons smiled before helping them to get ready. "Also, a quick question. Do you know where we can find a moon fairy?"

"Forest of the east. Go in the night." The skeletons said pointing at a little forest. Elena nodded before one of them touched their shoulder. "Careful, Moon fairies tricky and mischievous."

"We'll take your advice." Luna smiled before setting her fings. "Hold still girls. We have a trip to take."

"Wings up, amigos," Skyler said as he and Luna began to fly away.

Elena and Serenity waved goodbye to the skeletons. They fly through the magical forest that the skeletons told them about. They made a little camp to settle and rest. The night was arriving and their time shortening.

"We have the silver of the mountain that touches the moon." Serenity smiled as she saw the bag with the silver in it. "Now we need to find the moon fairy magic powder, rings made from a dark fire, and a dark mage. We only have two days left in order to rescue my mother."

"Don't worry," Elena said embracing her cousin. "We'll find all that we need before time runs off and save Shuriki."

"Help!" A little female voice cried. "Help!"

"Someone is in danger." Luna gasped as the cousins walked up and see a little girl crying. "Is a little girl, what is she doing in here?"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Elena asked bending down to the little girl crying. The little girl cleaned her tears before turning to Elena.

"An evil mage captured my friends while we were camping." The little girl sobbed as she watched with interest Elena's scepter. Then she pointed a cave with smoke in it. "He has them capture in that awful cave."

"We'll help you." Serenity said before turning to Elena. "Then we can find a way to get the magic powder of a moon fairy."

"I know where to get it. " The little girl said as she walked with Elena and Serenity to get to the cave and rescue their friends. "After we rescue my friends, I can lead you to it. My name is Eliza by the way."

"That would be wonderful, Eliza." Elena smiled before stopping the little girl when they reached the cave. "Stay here with Skyler and Luna. Serenity and I will rescue your friends."

Elena and Serenity saw four little girls in a cage while a dark mage prepared a potion. As a distraction, Serenity made a levitation spell which made took the attention of the mage. Elena used the scepter to free the girls who captured the mage and lock him in the cage.

"Your friends are safe, Eliza." Elena smiled before Eliza took the scepter off her hands and took as well Serenity's wand before looking the two along with the mage. "Wait, was that a trap?"

"Of course it was, you stupid girl." Eliza gave an evil laugh before revealing her wings just like her friends. "You just got trick by the moon fairies. That dark mage captured us and tried to take away our powers so we could no longer trick people. Luckily you two were too naive enough to fall for our trap and free us all."

"You never know who you can trust in this forest." The dark mage said as he gave a cold glare to the cousins.

"Exactly, Arthur." Eliza chuckled as she saw the scepter and wand with interest. "Enjoy your little cell. And thank you for the gifts by the way.

Eliza and two of her friends flew off as the other tree remained to guard the cave. Elena and Serenity tried to escape but gain no successful results. The mage sat still, he was really upset with them.

"We are really sorry." Serenity said. The mage limited to look at her. "We fall for the trap of those evil fairies and got us all capture. The skeletons of Mount Calavera were right, they are tricky and mischievous."

"Of course they are." The mage sighed before touching the cage. "This cage is cannot be broken with magic..unless a scepter was used, like the one they stole from you."

"Is there a key that opens this cage?" Elena asked before the mage turned to see a golden key hanging against a cave wall.

"That golden key opens this cage." The mage said before turning to the fairies guarding the cave not allowing them to escape from it. "These fairies love shiny things, maybe something shiny can distract them."

"Maybe," Elena said before removing one of her earrings. "We can distract them with my earing and find a way to get the key."

"Good idea, Elena." Serenity smiled before spotting Skylar and Luna flying around searching for them. "You can throw the earing from a good distance and we can call Skylar and Luna to get the key from us."

"Hopefully I won't miss," Elena said before taking a long breath before throwing her earing. Fortunately, her earing went through a long distance that kept all three faires busy. "Skyler, Luna!"

"Are you guys okay?" Luna and Skyler asked as they entered the cave.

"Those evil fairies took my scepter and Serenity's wand," Elena explained before pointing at a golden key. "That golden key will open the cage and set us all free."

"Right away, princess," Skyler said as he grabbed the key and open the golden cage.

"Thank you, girls." The dark mage said before vowing. "My name is Arthur, at your service."

"Arthur, do you think you can figure some way to get the scepter and my wand back?" Serenity asked as Arthur nodded with a smile.

"Thankfully I know where those evil thieves kept their stolen items." Arthur smiled preparing himself before frowning. "But we have to be careful too, you never know what other tricks these fairies have under their wings."

"We'll be careful this time." Serenity and Elena smiled before nodding.

The trio flight up to the highest mountain as they saw the moon fairies playing and fighting for different shiny things. They saw Eliza guarding the scepter and the wand.

"They are too much to deal with," Arthur said as he placed his hand in his chin. "Maybe some distraction will take care of them all."

"Maybe you can make something really shiny that will capture the attention of all those fairies." Serenity said taking a rock. "Maybe this would help."

"And we can keep them busy while you guys get the scepter and the wand back," Skyler said as Luna nodded. "And meanwhile you guys can make a trap to capture them so they will not be any more trouble."

"Sound like a great plan," Arthur said as he lightened the rock with magic. "But how we can trap them?"

"I can make the cage bigger than before." Serenity said.

"And I can trick them with my scepter's powers. " Elena said.

"We better start now," Skyler said as he took the shiny rock. "Don't take too long."

Skyler and Luna distracted the fairies by flying around and playing with the rock proving enough time for the girls to get their belongings and return to the cave where Serenity made the cage bigger.

"We can't keep up any longer," Skyler said out of breath. "They found out the trick and are going to return for your things."

"Just in time." Elena smiles before taking her scepter. "GLOW!"

All the fairies followed the light as Elena was trying to keep up until all of them blindly entered into the cage. Arthur and Serenity locked up the fairies and placed them into a place where they could no longer trick and steal. Later they made a spell to return all stolen items to their rightful owners.

"I own you," Arthur said after he thanked the girls. "What can I do to pay you all for your kindness?"

"Well, do you have any of their magical powder? " Serenity asked just as Arthur nodded in return and gave them a full jar.

"They really good for dark spells and creating bases for magical jewels," Arthur said before turning to the outside. "It is too late to a flight, please stay here until tomorrow morning."

"We appreciated." Elena and Serenity smiled.

The friends explained Arthur the reason why they were searching for the powder and their previous experience with the skeletons of Mount Calavera. He offered his help as a dark mage and will help them to get the rings from a dark fire down earth the next morning. Serenity sighed as she watched the magical clock, time was slowly running out. The next morning the friends were wakened up by a pleasant smell.

"You better eat well," Arthur smiled as he continued cooking. "We have a long day and a lot of energy to take.

All of them eat and drink before heading down in search of the dark fire. Meanwhile, at the Avalorian palace, Chancellor Esteban held his ill wife's hand as both waited for their daughter and cousin to return. Shuriki was getting worse, the girls only had until tomorrow to return with the scepter.

"Don't lose hope, my darling," Shuriki said in a weak tone as he kissed her husband's hand. The poison did not allow her to sleep, not until it fully reached her body, that worried Esteban. "They will arrive, Serenity and Elena are brave and persistent."

"I worry about their safety." Esteban sighed as he embraced his wife. He then carefully caressed her head and kissed her forehead. "This search is very dangerous, who knows what danger the girls might be facing."

"Serenity and Elena are strong and they know what they are capable of," Shuriki said looking at her husband with a persistent look, Esteban sighed before smiling at her. "They will be able to face danger and return alive."

"Serenity is just as brave and persistent as you are," Esteban said as he slowly kissed his wife's lips. Then nuzzled her nose. "I will just pray that she and Elena will return safely home and sooner."

The couple embraced each other more tightly as the noon began to rise. Meanwhile, the adventurers were resting in a cave after a long morning of search. They were almost closer to find the dark fires and get the last thing they needed to restore the scepter of night.

"We almost there, your majesties." Arthur stretched as he glanced to some giant walls. It seemed to be a labyrinth. Then he turned to the others. "We only need to solve the labyrinth and we'll be done."

"Maybe there is some sort of solution hidden in the walls," Elena said as she took her scepter. "I can use the power to reveal hidden scriptures to see where we can go."

"And I can mark it with my wand. " Serenity smiled before turning to the magical clock. "We better hurry, we only have 'till tomorrow night to save my mother."

"We'll be done just before time," Elena reassured as they walked through the labyrinth. "And your mother will be safe."

Just as Elena suspected the walls revealed the answer to solving the labyrinth. Serenity marked the answer so her cousin wouldn't take too much of her own energy. It took them for a while to finish the labyrinth until they finally found the dark fire.

"I don't see any rings," Luna remarked as she and the others stared at the dark flames growing against a wall. "How we suppose to get rings if there are none?"

"Wait a minute," Serenity said before pointing at a circle shape-like spark. "Maybe those are the rings. But we cannot touch these sparks."

"It seems pretty useless." Skyler sighed as he accidentally threw a rook directly to a spark with turn the spark solid. "Maybe not."

"That's it, Skyler." Serenity beamed before spelling the rock into a bubble so they wouldn't burn themselves. "We only need to turn the sparks into solid pieces and lock them in this magical bubble."

After turning the sparks into solid pieces, everyone rushed to get out of the Underland labyrinth and return to the surface. To Serenity's disappointment, the night giving them only tomorrow's night.

"Don't you worry, your majesty," Arthur said as he took all the materials gained. "I'll work all night until the scepter of night is restored."

"Please rest, Arthur." Elena and Serenity pleaded. Arthur worked really hard all morning until night. The cousins were sure he would be done tomorrow until noon. "You can restore it tomorrow morning, we will help you."

"I appreciate it." Arthur smiled before yawning. Elena and Serenity helped him to settle as he quickly fell asleep. The others settle before getting to rest.

Early in the morning, everybody worked to restore the scepter of night, knowing that they have hours until they could return to the palace and save Shuriki. They spent all morning until noon they restored the scepter. Elena and Serenity flew to the Avalorian palace along with Arthur, as a thank you for his help.

"We have returned." Serenity announced as she revealed the restored scepter. She rushed through her mother's room where she was laying. Mateo was already there to help it used it. "How do I use the curing spell, Mateo?"

"Place it in Shuriki's forehead." Serenity quickly obeyed and placed the jewel against her mother's forehead. "And say diminish. Try to hold it as much as you can."

"DIMINISH." Serenity said as the scepter sparkled. She managed to hold it enough time to erase all poison inside her mother. Then she sat weakly next to her mother. "I save you."

"Now rest." Shuriki smiled as she carefully placed her exhausted daughter on her lap as she slept through the rest of the night.

The next morning, Serenity told her parents about her adventure through her encounter to the skeletons of Mount Calavera through the restoring of the scepter of night. Her parents carefully listened to every word she said.

The end

_**Author's note:**_

Requested by umi ryuzzaki1, hope you like it


End file.
